Follow the Moon
by PrimaryLotusUser
Summary: After Ashley left, D is alone to find more answers, but what he finds is a much greater reward...
1. Chapter 1

Follow the Moon

Chapter 1: Moonbox

Sifting through one of the many cupboards in the house, a lonely ghost moans to himself. "Ugh, I'm never going to find any clues for anything!! Without Ashley...There's just no point!" a small sparkle catches his attention. "...What's this?" he floats over to the small bookcase in the corner of the pink room. He bends down and moves the small box. Opening it, a small tune plays. "A note?" He unfolds the piece of paper and reads it's contents.

_Hello, Daniel._

_I suspect you are the one reading this note. I am Timothy Edward._

_I'm glad you have found my Moonbox. Make sure you follow the instructions nicely,_

_And you will have your life back._

_I. Match the moon up with the shape on the mirror._

_II. Do so on the night of a right cresent moon. (_

_III. Close the box when the moon goes below the horizon._

_IV. Open the box each night and check the mirror._

_V. Repeat untill the night of the left cresent. )_

_If you follow these directions RIGHT, you will live again._

_Just remember to follow the Moon._

_Timothy Edward,_

_1556_

"Timothy Edward...My father told me about him..." D says, closing his eyes tight to remember. "Oh, yes! He was a great prophet from the 1500's! But, how would he know I was the one...Oh, right. PROPHET. My, i'm losing it in my old age...did I just say that? Hahaha! How foolish..." he giggles to himself as he leaves the room, clutching the small music box.

Please, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 The Cresents

Chapter 2: The Cresents

D looks out one of the many windows in the mansion. 'Good. A cresent moon.' he thinks. He refers back to the Instructions. 'It has to be on the right...yes, ok, it's a right cresent then...' he thinks, looking back out of the window.

He goes outside to the bay, and places the box on the beach, facing the moon. 'Ok, line it up...' he moves the box lightly so the cresent moon is in the imprint on the glass. The box plays a different tune. "Well, that's strange. I didn't know music boxes could do that!" he thinks out loud.

The next night, he goes to check on the box. He adjustes it three milimeters to the right, just so the moon is once again perfectly lined up. And again, the music changes. 'I swear, whoever built this thing is a genius...' he thinks. He looks up at the full moon and smiles. He hums to himself a familier tune.

The last night, he checks on the box, and notices it was already lined up with the moon. "That's odd. I didn't even come out today. That, and I hope I'm the only one on this island...' he looks down, and notices the little moon that spins to the music was gone. 'Who would want to steal that?' he looks down at his whisp, and sees water. Water. 'Oh no, the tides coming in!' he lifts the box and quickly floats farther away, but looks back in time to see the small, resin moon floating away with the surf. "Oh no..." he moans. He sees a light coming from the moonbox. "..hmm?" the light envelops him and...

Ohhhh, a cliff hanger! R&R!


	3. Chapter 3A new life

...Turns into a girl. A living girl, yes. But a girl. "Wha..Wha..What did I do wrong?" D thinks out loud. "I followed all the instructions..." D peers into the box, and sees another sheet of paper, somewhat wet from the tide.

_Hello, Danielle._

_I see the moon has been swept away from the tide, has it?_

_Too bad._

_Now you might just want to find out how to turn back, won't you?_

_All you have to do is follow __my __intructions._

_Find the girl with hair moon-pale,_

_eyes light and caring._

_Ask her what she has to say,_

_and ask for what she's baring._

_That's all I can tell you._

_--- Christoph Edward,_

_1773_

"Christoph?" D aks himself in his newly feminine voice. "Christoph, Christoph...Oh, yes! He was the Satanist Uncle Henry talked about! My, what an Occult family, mine is..." D mumbles as he walks into the mansion.

After raiding Frannies closest for a dress that fits (he figured she wouldn't mind), SHE sits on Frannie's bed, trying to decipher the poem. "Hair moon-pale...? Hmm...That would be white hair...or silver...Eyes light and caring...Oh my gosh, he means Ashley! But could she have that I need?" she peers into the box again, and finds an envelope. On the outside was a name and a message.

_Daniel, this is for the airport._

_- Eldyta Edward. 1889._

"Good to now my ancestors cared." D says, rolling her eyes. "Now, I have to get to the airport..but first, I need off this island. Hey, I wonder if my dad's old telephone still works? ...Wait, do they still use telephones nowadays...?"


End file.
